


Мечтают ли киберминистры об электродепутатах?

by haissitall



Series: "rudolf" cyberpunk au [1]
Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze, Rudolf - Wildhorn/Murphy/Huang/Knighton
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haissitall/pseuds/haissitall
Summary: Кронпринц футуристичной, но гниющей изнутри Империи общается на отвлечённые темы с искусственно созданным министром-президентом, в перерывах пытаясь понять, чё всё так плохо-то, а.





	Мечтают ли киберминистры об электродепутатах?

**Author's Note:**

> Вроде как кроссовер с "Бегущим по лезвию". А вроде как и нет, потому что действие происходит в своей вселенной. Я не указала этот фандом в шапке, чтобы не засорять его фанфиками, имеющими к нему опосредованное отношение. Вот вся информация из него, которая вам нужна:  
> Репликанты - искусственно созданные люди-биороботы. Они в обществе на позиции подай-принеси, хотя и обладают самосознанием. Они создаются сразу взрослыми, с "вживлёнными" фейковыми воспоминаниями.
> 
> Уже было запощено мной на фикбуке (https://ficbook.net/readfic/6073339), и перенеслось сюда по принципу "почему бы и нет".

Металлические орлы замирают в багровых лучах заката и тут же озаряются белым электрическим светом автоматически включившихся ламп. Они держат на своих могучих крыльях стеклянный стол, в котором отражаются яркие линии встроенных в потолок светильников и толстые стаканы с коньяком.

\- Вы хотели обсудить что-то конкретное, ваше высочество?

Его голос не выводит из транса, наоборот, он уводит ещё глубже в задумчивое разглядывание предметов на столе. Сочетание звуков - музыка, не наслушаешься. Успокаивает. Так люди не говорят, у них нет безусловного инстинкта построения своей речи с учётом приятности человеческому уху.

\- Нет.

Отражения белых ламп в огромном панорамном окне чертятся над чёрным городом. Парят над ним, как машины.

\- А что-то расплывчатое?

Рудольф не улыбается шутке, но мысленно ей кивает. Он берёт стакан со стола, вертит его в руках пару раз и ставит назад. Стекло громко звякает о стекло.

\- Вам это не кажется абсурдом? Что такие высокие должности занимают те, у кого даже нет права голоса?

Тааффе улыбается, щурит глазки, а потом так выпрямляет лицо, иронично поднимая брови: - А у кого оно есть?

Здесь настолько тихо, что можно сойти с ума. Людям нужны хоть какие-то звуки, помести человека в полную шумовую изоляцию - у него начнёт ехать крыша без звукового фона. Наверное, у Тааффе такой проблемы не наблюдается, и он может сидеть в этой закладывающей уши тишине сколько угодно.

Серебряные неонеонеоклассические статуи в застывших вычурных позах ненавязчиво держат интерьер на своих изящных руках. Рудольф почему-то старается не смотреть на их спокойные мёртвые лица и металлические узоры мускулов, переплетающиеся с лёгкими тканями, налитыми свинцом. Они здесь, кажется, для выгодного контраста: чтобы на их фоне он, в отливающем таким же металлом костюме, казался более живым.

Рудольф стучит по клюву орла. Неожиданно гулкий звук указывает на то, что он полый.

В глазах Тааффе, как в столешнице, отражаются ряды ламп.

\- Можно вам задать глупый вопрос?

\- Какой угодно, ваше высочество.

\- Вы можете не моргать?

Тааффе снисходительно тянет губы в улыбку. - Нет. Слизистой оболочке моего глаза нужно увлажнение так же, как и вашей.

А вот во снах он не моргал. Во снах вообще был не он, а кто-то другой с его лицом, люминесцентно белым, молодым, обрамлённым бесцветными волосами. Там он был бессомненно искусственным, без притворства идеальным, немигающие голубые глаза светились холодными огоньками, а голос был мелодичным до потери смысла сказанного. Длинные тонкие пальцы, бесшумно ступающие искусно выточенные ноги - так андроидов представляли раньше, бесполыми, бесконечно сложными элегантными существами. Кто же знал, что в итоге они получатся такими банально похожими на людей.

\- Ясно, - отвечает Рудольф.

Они так часто разговаривают, абсолютно бессмысленно, не приходя ни к какому общему знаменателю, как будто на разных языках. Наверное, это лучше череды безмозглых попоек, как раньше, но Рудольфа пугает, что он смутно представляет себе, зачем всё приходит сюда, повышая затраты на освещение офиса вне рабочих часов. Он не знает, что именно такого он нашёл в этом кабинете с тяжёлыми металлическими неоантичными колоннами и шахматной доской с вечно незаконченной партией непонятно кого с кем. 

Может быть, он нашёл Тааффе. Это стыдно признать, как подтвердить, что ты попался в очевидную ловушку - он же создан, чтобы нравиться! Только посмотрите на его внешность, немного состаренную для соответствия должности, но всё равно привлекательную, с этим тонким носом и большими глазами, только посмотрите на его тело, идеально подогнанное под костюмы, только послушайте, как он остроумен, как он умён, как может поддержать разговор на любую тему и дипломатично обойти все острые моменты в разговоре, смягчая их уместной шуткой или непошлым комплиментом.

Идея создавать репликантов-политиков казалась абсурдной поначалу, но потом монархи поняли, как это удобно, и их становится всё больше с каждым годом. Никаких корыстных интересов, потому что у них нет собственности; никакого кумовства, потому что у них нет семей; и, что самое главное, они верны, услужливы, и с ними приятно иметь дело. В их разработку вкладывается достаточно много средств, но они и служат долго: выходят почти бессмертными, потому что императорам не нравится, когда появляются новые лица.

Зато политическая смерть для них равна смерти буквальной. Их дорогие синтетические сердца бьются, пока они нужны.

Сигаретный дым играет светом экрана, подсвечиваясь алым цветом с проецируемой картинки. В дыму видны лучи проектора, толстыми нитями тянущиеся к стене. На их конце - фотографии с места преступления, труп девушки, лежащий на сцене, сжимающей в руке маленький бластер. От её лица мало что осталось, но глаз всё равно удалось идентифицировать, и рядом выводится полная информация о ней, от её владельца до места производства каждого её органа. Кожу, например, из Китая поставили. А мозг, конечно, из Америки.

\- За исключением того, что она сделала это так вызывающе публично, - Тааффе выдыхает слова вместе с клубами дыма, - в этой истории, к сожалению, нет ничего исключительного.

В этом освещении, в полутьме маленького проекционного зала, хорошо видно страшное плоское дно его глаз, отливающее чем-то красным. Зрачки отражают электрический свет экрана и иногда меркнут на мгновение за окутывающим его лицо дымом.

\- Суицид среди репликантов - очень тревожная тенденция, - продолжает он, - Таких случаев всё больше. Газетчики уже называют это эпидемией.

Фотографии сменяются. Разные ракурсы трупа на сцене императорского театра, записи камер наблюдения, результаты вскрытия, само вскрытие, попытки выковырять причину поведенческой девиации из ошмётков мозга.

\- Самоубийство как единственный способ протеста, - шепчет Рудольф, - До чего мы вас довели. Вы даже не бунтуете.

\- Телекомпания, которая ей владела, теперь судится с компанией-поставщиком, - бесстрастно говорит он, - обвиняя их в поставке брака, а страховщики отказываются признавать самоуничтожение риском… Одни убытки. Если это протест, то достаточно действенный.

Огонёк на конце сигареты загорается, вторя его зрачку. 

Проектор шумит немного и щёлкает при смене картинок. Клик-клик. Её голое тело, уложенное на холодный блестящий металлический стол, отражающий белые линии ламп. Клик-клик.

\- Это жизнь, - указывает Рудольф отчего-то трясущейся рукой на фотографию, - а не строчка в бухгалтерских расчётах… - Он смотрит на экран. Клик-клик. Раскуроченный выстрелом череп. Клик-клик. - Мы делаем это с вами. Это страшно, что у вас нет сил бороться, что осталось только это. - Он кусает палец от волнения.

\- Думаю, что это временное. Я уверен, скоро откроется, что какая-нибудь недобросовестная компания совершает одну и ту же ошибку при производстве, - спокойно объясняет Тааффе, чуть двигая рукой с сигаретой. Нити дыма растут вверх, путаясь в клубки, - и не те химические элементы попадают в мозг таких бедных экземпляров, вызывая психические расстройства, депрессии и далее по списку. Вы воспринимаете это слишком близко к сердцу, - бросает он на него взгляд, но тут же снова смотрит на экран.

\- Ваш цинизм по отношению к… к своим же, - Рудольф тоже хочет закурить, но он слишком взволнован, чтобы зажигать сейчас сигарету, - Ваша пассивность, всех вас…

\- Что вы хотите, - усмехается он, - кровавых бунтов? Восстания Спартака, вчера снятого с конвейера?

\- Я хочу, чтобы вы пошли навстречу таким, как я, кто хочет сделать вашу жизнь лучше, изменить ваше рабское положение. Без вас мы не сможем… - Рудольф закашливается вдруг, может быть, от дыма, выдыхаемого Тааффе, может быть, просто так, подавившись своими затёртыми словами.

Клик-клик. Клик. Кадры заканчиваются. Проектор начинает показывать стандартную заставку с двуглавым орлом, расправляющим чёрные крылья и распахивающим свои хищные клювы.

\- Я бы порекомендовал вам, ваше высочество, быть осторожней со своими словами, во-первых, - звучит его голос невинно-угрожающе, - А во-вторых, нам не нужна помощь. 

\- Да даже вы, вы министр-президент, но вы всё равно числитесь собственностью короны, вы всё равно “менеджер принятия…”

\- Государственный менеджер процессов принятия решений высокого уровня класса Баллимот 11-24-33 “Тааффе”. Я знаю это лучше, чем кто-либо ещё.

Рудольф открывает рот, чтобы сказать ещё что-то, не успевая даже полностью придумать, что, когда он его прерывает: - Ваше высочество, - тушит сигарету в пепельницу и оставляет её там. Теперь дым не затмевает механическое сияние его глаз, теперь Рудольф отводит взгляд, потому что, как бы ему не было за это стыдно, он никогда не сможет привыкнуть к этим неестественным, жутким бликующим зрачкам. - Я читал вашу литературу, - медленно говорит Тааффе. “Вашу” он сказал достаточно весомо, чтобы было понятно, что это обобщённое “вы”. - Мне приоткрылось окно в человеческое сознание. Я увидел, что вы чувствуете, как вы думаете. Я увидел ваши метания и неразрешимые вопросы, с которыми вы вечно обращаетесь в пустоту. Это было познавательно. Я много нового для себя открыл, и, помимо прочего... мне стало жалко вас, ваше высочество. Вы влачите своё существование без цели и смысла. Я же - мы - знаем, в чём наше предназначение. Знаем, кто наш бог и что он от нас хочет. Нам не нужно ваше сочувствие или жалость; мы счастливее вас.

Как бездонно страшно заглянуть в такой разум, пусть и искусственный, но вполне осязаемый, сидящий здесь сейчас перед ним, элегантно скрестив ножки. Рудольфа потряхивает. Он указывает на экран, забывая, что там уже красуется имперский двуглавый орёл, но имея в виду, конечно, бывшие там фотографии и отчёты: - Это счастье?

Тааффе его понимает и тут же, не моргнув глазом, говорит: - Это брак при производстве.

Рудольф трёт глаза, они рябят, как неисправный монитор, от сидения в темноте перед ярким пятном проектора. Он тяжело вздыхает и откидывается на спинку. Прикрывает веки, чтобы не видеть до тошноты знакомый герб.

\- Не злитесь, ваше высочество, - кладёт Тааффе свою ладонь на его. Она у него тёплая, конечно, тёплая, было бы глупо ожидать чего-то ещё, она даже чуть вспотевшая, совсем настоящая, - Вы ведь нас такими создали.

Этой ночью Рудольфу снился беловолосый ангел с чёрными крыльями и холодными тонкими руками. Его глаза сияли, а не просто отражали свет, а лицо было правильнее лиц античных - настоящих античных, ни нео-, ни пост-, - статуй. Его тонкое тело в чём-то чёрно-бархатном так и просилось в руки, он шептал в ухо секреты и давал провести по своим мягким сахарноватным волосам. Каждое его движение было продиктовано работой тысячи математических уравнений, в каждом выражении лица сквозила строгость нулей и единиц. Он был так притягательно нереален, так безупречно лишён человечности, Рудольф прижимался щекой к его груди и закрывал глаза, только слушая музыку его речи. Ангел говорил ему о боевых кораблях у Ориона и что-то про лучи близ врат Тангейзера, а потом, улыбаясь, выстреливал себе в голову, и алая струйка крови красиво стекала по белому снегу его лица.

Отгоняя от себя остатки сна, Рудольф в очередной раз сбегает из Хофбурга. Хофбург огромен, это целый город, достраивающийся каждый год, поглощая стоящие рядом высотки класса люкс, всё равно меркнущие по сравнению с этой уродливой махиной, так что полу-потайных выходов из него более чем достаточно.

Рудольф уходит просто так, от скуки, даже не встречаясь с кем-то из редеющей оппозиции. По правде сказать, ему уже и не хочется ни с кем оттуда встречаться, он уже очень давно не видел никого, от Зепса, например, больше месяца никаких вестей, но ведь они все какие-то жалкие, забитые, трясут какой-то бумажкой, говоря, что вот как только Рудольф подпишет, тогда сразу… Рудольф знает, что ничего не произойдёт, подпиши он хоть двадцать таких бумажек, но не решается их разочаровать и кивает, говоря, что подумает.

Он жуёт вязкую лапшу из картонной коробочки, давая иллюминации города себя ослепить. Тут всегда темно из-за высоты зданий, так что замест солнца всё мигает, вертится, зажигается, блестит, толкается, говоря на непонятном ему языке, и эта суматоха даёт ни о чём не думать, даже о том, какие именно ужасы генной инженерии пошли на мясо в этой лапше.

Пока Рудольф шкрябает дно палочками, к нему подходят угрожающего вида люди и, говоря что-то про то, что они везде его обыскались и что ему пора работать, настойчиво тянут его за шкирку в неизвестном направлении, вырвав из рук коробочку и сжав её одним кулаком. 

Рудольф думает, что хорошо, что он уже успел всё доесть.

Вместе с ними он оказывается в борделе. На него смотрят, сквозь зубы спрашивают, куда он проебал мундир, а потом машут рукой и заталкивают в одну из комнат. На её двери - надпись в пошлых вензелях: “РУДОЛЬФ - королевское наслаждение”, а внутри - бедный шик с алыми стенами, пенопластовыми колоннами и кроватью в центре композиции, накрытой блестящим покрывалом.

Рудольф кусает ноготь на большом пальце. Он понимает, что произошло: его приняли за репликанта, из тех, которых создают точными копиями знаменитостей для сексуальных утех. Подобные пользуются большим спросом, но он как-то никогда не задумывался о том, что его внешность тоже используется в этих целях.

Неожиданно дверь за его спиной открывается, и в комнату входит девушка. У неё полосатое платье с рюшами, шляпка с короткой вуалью, сумочка через плечо и испуганное выражение лица. После провисшего на несколько секунд молчания она морщится и говорит: - Не так уж и похож.

\- Ну уж извините, какой есть, - не удерживается Рудольф.

\- И не в форме, - продолжает она, сжимая в руках кожаные перчаточки.

\- Почему я обязательно должен быть в форме?

Она пожимает плечами. - Рудольф на всех картинках в военной форме. Я его так себе представляю.

Рудольфа перекашивает нервный смешок. Она совсем-совсем молодая, с этим коротким носом и тоненькими ножками на маленьких каблучках. - Вам хоть есть восемнадцать, фройляйн…

\- Александрина, да, есть, - огрызается она, - У меня документы на входе уже проверили, окей? - Александрина начинает снимать шляпку, потянувшись за шпилькой, но Рудольф останавливает её, положив ладонь на её.

\- Александрина…

\- А, - её лицо немного просветляется, и глазки радостно загораются, - Вы же джентльмен. Вы поможете.

Рудольф отнимает руку, - Нет, я… послушайте, - говорит он и понятия не имеет, что сказать. Как ей объяснить? Что сделать? Может, оттолкнуть её и дать дёру? Но как он сможет выбраться, его тут же поймают на выходе… Какой переплёт! Какая забавная история! Он уже думает о том, как будет рассказывать это своим подвыпившим друзьям и смеяться над этой дурацкой ситуацией. 

Пока Рудольф не чувствует реальность происходящего, Александрина смотрит на него серьёзно, сжав свои маленькие губки. С этой модной красной помадой они совсем кукольно-бантичные. - Что не так?

\- Я не могу, это… не входит в мои планы… фройляйн, - прерывает он сам себя, - зачем вам это? - и жестикулирует в сторону безвкусного дешёвого пластикового заменителя дворцовой спальни вокруг.

\- Что ты несёшь? - кривит она своё лицо, - Какое тебе дело, зачем мне это? Я…

Александрина смотрит на него пару секунд, осматривает, пробираясь своим взглядом в глаза. Её лицо меняется, выпрямляется в осознании чего-то и становится старше лет на двадцать.

\- О, - говорит она тихо, - Я знаю, что не так. Вы ведь один из этих… из тех кто… вы хотите совершить самоубийство.

Жёлтые замуханные светильники жужжат немного, а за стенкой кто-то громко фальшиво стонет.

\- Ну конечно, - смотрит она на него с чистым восхищением, - теперь всё понятно, почему вы себя так странно ведёте. Вам всё равно…

Александрина подходит к застывшему Рудольфу и робко касается его руки.

\- Я понимаю, - она говорит это весомо, давяще низким потолком, и тянется к рукавам своего платья. Рудольфа бросает в дрожь, но он не может отступить, не может отвести взгляд, и смотрит, смотрит на то, как она их закатывает, открывая длинные порезы, тянущиеся от ладоней к локтю. Они серьёзные, яркие, почти смертельные, он закрывает рот ладонью и тяжело дышит. Ему страшно посмотреть в её лицо, поэтому он смотрит на эти тоненькие изуродованные руки. - Я… почти, но Мари… - её собственное дыхание прерывает её, но она с ним совладает и говорит: - Я никому не скажу. Вы очень смелый, это ведь против… и того, что у вас в голове… что вас удерживает.

\- У всех есть это в голове, - бесцветно выпаливает Рудольф, всё ещё смотря вниз. Пятна отбеливают рисунок паркета на зашарканном линолеуме. - Называется инстинкт самосохранения.

\- Но у нас он чтобы жить, а вас - чтобы вы продолжали служить нам. - Рудольф наконец смотрит на неё, чтобы понять, насколько она серьёзна. Очень. - Пойти против него - это подвиг.

Она медленно начинает опускать рукава обратно и надевает свои белые перчатки, пока Рудольф молча стоит, не решаясь даже нервно сглотнуть, даже вздохнуть, замерев в каком-то священном трепете. Этой ужасной комнаты становится слишком мало для этого разговора, поэтому он говорит: - Давайте уйдём отсюда.

\- Проводите меня, - берёт она его за руку. Они выходят по облезлому коридору на пусто мерцающую улицу. Александрина бросает на него взгляд, из тех, которые бросают в качестве подарка на прощание, и говорит, скромно улыбаясь: - Я ведь вам солгала: мне семнадцать. Простите.

Она опускает вуаль на шляпке и исчезает в толпе, хаотично движущейся перед ближайшей вонючей закусочной.

Рудольф быстро сбегает оттуда и через несколько беспросветных дней попадает в гравитационное поле громоздкого вакуумного кабинета. Он слышит, как за его дверью Тааффе говорит что-то о здравоохранении на начальственных повышенных тонах.

\- Я днём и ночью думаю о здоровье нашей нации, - толстая резная дверь приглушает его голос, но навязчивый налёт сарказма пробивается и через неё, - Но здоровье бюджета меня беспокоит больше. Тем более после ураганов в Испании…

Рудольф входит, спугивая всех, кто был с ним, и после обязательного поклона с приветствиями занимает своё привычное место.

\- Что там с ураганами? - вздыхает он.

\- Разрушительные, как всегда. Для территории и для казны, - отвечает Тааффе, подходя к бару и что-то наливая, себе и ему. Рудольф никогда не просит его это делать и редко здесь пьёт, но, видимо, такой у Тааффе ритуал, и Рудольф не видит смысла его прерывать.

\- А со здравоохранением?

\- Могло быть хуже. - Стекло звякает о стекло. Тааффе садится в своё кресло только с его кивком. 

Он какой-то подуставший сегодня, смотрит безразлично, теряясь за свои огромным столом.

\- Что слышно про самоубийства?

\- Хотите - можете поехать со мной на фабрику сборки репликантов в Швейцарии, - скучно говорит Тааффе, откидывается на спинку и трёт висок, как будто бы у него может болеть голова. Может? Может и может. - Это позиционируется как рутинный визит, но на деле это давление на производителей, чтобы они скорее выяснили, в чём проблема. С вами давления будет ещё больше.

\- Они не найдут причину, - качает головой Рудольф, - Она кроется совсем в другом. Это не технический сбой.

\- Значит, не поедете?

\- Я подумаю.

Тааффе делает неопределённый жест рукой, мол, думайте, и замолкает. Он вздыхает тихо, но слышно, и прикрывает глаза слишком долго для моргания. Галстук на его груди мерно поднимается и опускается, пока он смотрит куда-то на интерьерные статуи. Может быть, так он выглядит, когда он остаётся один: изнурённым. Посеревшим с затупленным взглядом.

\- У вас нет отпусков.

\- Они мне не нужны, - сквозь усталость улыбается он.

\- Вы выглядите уставшим.

\- Спасибо за заботу, ваше высочество, но это ничего такого, что четыре часа здорового сна не могли бы исправить.

В два раза меньше сна значит больше часов работы в сутки. А именно - двадцать.

Рудольф чувствует себя виноватым в том, что забирает у него то немногое время, что у него есть. Он мог бы сейчас поделать что-то, что он обычно делает, когда не занят бумагами, министрами, пресс-конференциями и деньгами, попереставлять шахматные фигуры на доске справа от него, или что там... Говорят, все репликанты-политики хорошие игроки в шахматы, но не все их любят. Он вот любит. Следит за турнирами - Рудольф это знает, потому что видел как-то раз у него открытую вкладку на мониторе.

Дополнительный свет ещё не включился, за окном это пре-вечернее время, когда все здания облиты голубой краской. Там рисуются помпезные крылатые статуи, выхваченные отбеливающей их зелёные платья иллюминацией.

\- Можете помочь мне найти девушку? - спрашивает Рудольф.

\- Это не ко мне, это к полиции. Или на худой конец к вашей кузине, она найдёт вам всех девушек, каких пожелаете.

\- Я думаю, с вами будет быстрее. Сказала, что её зовут Александрина, но я не знаю, правда ли это. Белая, темноволосая, - Тааффе сдаётся и открывает монитор, набирает что-то ещё до того, как Рудольф договаривает, - семнадцатилетняя.

Он разворачивает экран. На нём фотографии издалека, но чёткие, можно легко различить Рудольфа с Александриной, стоящих у выхода в тот злополучный бордель.

\- Она?

Рудольф молчит, но Тааффе легко понимает, что да, и возвращает экран в прежнее положение. - Меня могли изнасиловать тогда, - говорит Рудольф, - Ваши шпионы бы стояли и фотографировали?

\- Ваше высочество, как вы можете такое говорить. Всё было под контролем.

\- Они не могли знать, что происходит в…

Или могли, осёкся Рудольф. Нет, если бы могли, Тааффе бы ему сейчас ничего не показал. Но они всё равно не вмешались, когда его тащили туда, а так можно поступить только после прямых инструкций. На что он, кого он жалел только что, мог пойти только чтобы не разрушить прикрытие, только чтобы не вызвать подозрений, только чтобы страхом запереть его в Хофбурге навсегда.

С лица Тааффе каким-то образом уходит вся тянущая его вниз усталость, возвращается холодный железный слой непроницаемого взгляда. Он ведь ужасный человек, напоминает себе Рудольф. Не человек даже. Говорят, у них плохо с эмпатией. Он бы мог листать фотографии и ничего не почувствовать, он бы мог отдать в трубку приказ не вмешиваться и выпить чашечку кофе, чёрт, он бы мог стоять там и покривиться лишь от безвкусности принта на простыне.

И он решает, сколько денег будет выделено на здравоохранение в этом году. Уровень смертности для него цифры на бумажке.

\- Просто скажите, кто она, - тихо проговаривает Рудольф.

\- Она сказала вам половину правды, - невозмутимо отвечает Тааффе, - Её действительно зовут Александрина, но это её второе имя. Это Мария фон Вечера. “Фон” её семья получила относительно недавно, но я её знаю. - Рудольф удивлённо поднимает брови. - Не лично. Через графиню Лариш. Она подруга её матери.

Рудольф кивает. Она человек. Он в этом даже не сомневался, как-то сразу понял, увидев её мнущей в руках белые перчатки. Теперь, когда узнал, кто она, он не знает, зачем вообще спрашивал. Как будто бы он снова хочет с ней встретиться, как будто бы снова хочет почувствовать бесконечную беспомощность перед чужим горем, задыхаясь спёртым воздухом бессмысленной вины. Конечно, нет.

\- Я не знал, что лица императорской семьи тоже используют в целях… - глупо переводит он тему и теряется в возможных словах.

\- Не знали? Ваше высочество, это один из источников дохода для казны. Далеко не самый главный, конечно, но…

\- Для казны? - удивляется Рудольф, - Какое она имеет к этому отношение?

\- Лица императорской семьи - буквально, лица, - и тела, конечно, - интеллектуальная собственность государства, - охотно объясняет Тааффе, - Мы имеем процент с каждой ночи, проведённой в компании ваших копий-репликантов.

\- И это не только я…

\- Нет, не только, - уклончиво говорит он, - Но вы весьма популярны.

\- Сколько же мы зарабатываем на моей матери…

\- Я могу найти числа, - притягивает к себе клавиатуру Тааффе.

\- Нет, спасибо.

Рудольф даже не знает, как должен чувствовать себя по поводу того, что по всему миру разгуливают сотни (тысячи? Сотни тысяч?) двойников его и его семьи, созданные единственно с целью проституции. Интересно, их делают здесь? Собирают, вернее, на этом заводе с трескающейся улыбкой директора и скучнейшей официознейшей экскурсией, куда он всё-таки поехал, потому что больше ездить некуда.

Новый промышленный район в горах стал возможен благодаря распространению летающего транспорта, и поэтому тут всегда холодно. Местные производства настолько вредны, что меняют климат на маленькую ядерную зиму, и выходить в эту зону, куда он сейчас выходит вместе с Тааффе ради развлечения, без защиты нельзя.

\- Вам не кажется, что то, что я сюда приехал, поднимет много ненужных разговоров? - спрашивает Рудольф, надевая капюшон и маску.

\- Пусть говорят, ваше высочество, - он маску уже надел, и его голос звучит искажённо, как из-за двери, но с телевизионным шипением, - Им иногда полезно о чём-нибудь поговорить.

Громоздкая промышленная дверь громыхает, отъезжая в сторону, и им открывается вид на бескрайнее белое пространство под близким-близким серым небом. Оно огромное и вакуумно пустое, абсолютно идеально-мёртвое. Рудольф ступает на снег. Он уже годами не видел снег. Кажется, он тут даже сыпется: мелкий, ложится на варежку, забавно, как в голокомнате, куда водили в детстве, чтобы показать, каким мир был раньше, и даже забываешь, какие здесь наверное ядовитые снежинки.

\- Холод - самая завидная привилегия современности, - комментирует Тааффе, становясь рядом с ним. Они отходят ещё немного, снег хрустит под их сапогами, как будто разрывая по ниточке толстую холстину тишины. Они здесь одни, потому что Рудольф очень вежливо об этом попросил.

Каждый его вдох сопровождается шумом клапанов маски, и у Тааффе тоже, напоминая, что он умеет дышать.

\- Вас собирали здесь?

\- Нет, я был собран в Ирландии.

Пейзаж настолько безжизненный, что глаз не цепляется ни за что, Рудольф к такому не привык после перенасыщенного города. Чтобы глаза не заслезились от этой бескрайней белизны, он смотрит на Тааффе и продолжает диалог для оправдания своего взгляда.

\- Вы помните то место?

\- Нет, я проснулся сразу в Хофбурге. Меня повели знакомиться с императором, вашим отцом, хотя я был уже с ним знаком. В моих воспоминаниях. - Снежинки ложатся звёздочками на его чёрном пальто и тут же в нём исчезают, а глаза теряются за защитными очками. Клапаны пыхают на каждый выдох, голос механически искажён. - Я помню, как мы с ним были друзьями. Ещё в молодости; и потом. Я был рад его увидеть, хотя для меня мы расставались ненадолго. Как интересно получилось: он видел меня в первый раз, а я был знаком с ним целую вечность.

\- Но вы были знакомы с тем, что вам вложили в голову при производстве. Не были разочарованы реальностью?

\- Нет. Тем более, то, что у меня в голове, реально. Только для меня, конечно. Но этого достаточно.

Рудольф хочет снять намордник маски и подышать здешним воздухом. Кажется, как будто бы он будет вкусным, чистым, свежим. Ну и что, что он убьёт его через пару минут - зато он хоть раз в жизни подышит таким.

Рудольф посмеивается таким дурацким мыслям, и маска пыхает ещё сильнее.

\- Вам это кажется глупым? - не обижаясь спрашивает Тааффе.

\- Нет, я о другом. Но вообще… я не думал, что вы идеалист.

\- Я материалист, который любит помечтать, - шутит он, и отворачивается, тоже смотря вдаль, на замершие на горизонте в облаках вершины.

Торжественная тишина прерывается только их шумным дыханием, пропущенным через десятки фильтров, но вскоре его перестаёшь замечать. Тут кажется, что мир закончился, что мира нет, остались только бесконечные ледяные горы. Рудольф видит за ними статуи Хофбурга со смешными шапками радиоактивного снега и выбитое ударной волной панорамное окно в кабинете. Туда наконец-то проникнет ветерок, не созданный целой сложной системой кондиционеров, а так, залетит туда, нанося снежинку за снежинкой на металлических орлов.

\- Вам не хочется иногда апокалипсиса, - говорит Рудольф скорее себе, - Войны.

\- Мы ведём войну, - отвечает Тааффе из вежливости, - Даже несколько.

\- Настоящей войны. После которой станет невозможно жить по-прежнему. Или жить вовсе.

Он вдруг, вот так неожиданно, наверное, под воздействием громадного пейзажа, который больше того, что он может охватить, воспринять своим узеньким человеческим взглядом, чувствует себя доведённым до откровения, до закатывания рукавов полосатого платья. 

Хотя нет, конечно, не до такого, но до того, что он говорит: - Знаете, я раз подумал, что… - “Он всё равно не поймёт,” - мигает мысль, - Знаете, что хуже конца света? Хуже конца света только его отсутствие.

Тааффе ничего не отвечает, только смотрит на него в ответ и делает вдох и выдох, пых-пшшш, и моргает под защитой, скрывшей глаза в бликах от белоснежного снега. Рудольф думает, что он всё понял.

Он выходит из Хофбурга по полу-потайным ходам, он толкается в толпе, желающей получить что-то из хлеба или зрелищ, или может и то, и другое, он замечает её шляпку, уже другую, но почему-то так отличимо её, и спешит к ней, пересекая узкую улицу. Она покупает сладости у небольшого крытого киоска, и Рудольфу приходится услышать пару неласковых за то, что он лезет вперёд очереди. Алексан- Мария поначалу его не замечает, но потом поворачивается и пугается, вздрагивает, роняя палочку лакрицы. Рудольф её ловит и отдаёт ей, улыбаясь.

\- Это я. Рудольф, который… “королевское наслаждение”.

Она открывает рот от удивления, выходит с ним из очереди и подходит к столику, чудом оказавшемуся свободным.

\- Вы? Но как вы… как вы меня нашли?

\- Наткнулся случайно, - пожимает он плечами, - Или попросил министра-президента использовать его шпионов, чтобы они сказали мне, где вы находитесь.

Она засмеялась. - Да, министр-президент… Ненавижу его.

\- Вы его встречали?

\- Что? Нет, конечно, - отмахивается она, - Просто бесит, знаете… Вот его лицо, например. Вроде красивое, но… Не могу его видеть, тошнит.

Она протягивает ему палочку, начиная кусать одну из своих, и Рудольф берёт её, тоже начиная жевать.

\- А от моего лица вас не тошнит? Оно, наверное, почаще его мелькает.

\- Нет, ваше лицо - это другое, - говорит она сакрально.

Они стоят немного, жуя невкусную лакрицу. Рудольф не знает, зачем он здесь, но знает, что не может здесь не быть. 

Знают ли её родители? Наверное, знают. Хотя она говорила про какую-то “Мари”, что Мари её остановила.

\- Почему вы пришли туда, ко мне?

\- Ничего особенного, - отвечает Мария, - Вы, наверное, видели кучу таких, как я. Фанаток Рудольфа. Его фотография под подушкой, ожидание выхода каждого интервью, хотя он их немного даёт. Мне он нравится. Он кажется не таким, как они все. Он против войны, - серьёзно кивает она, - И за права репликантов. Не знаю… мне хотелось… наверное, это было глупо.

\- Наверное, да, - задумчиво откликается Рудольф. Чем он ей может помочь? Почему он вообще решил, что может ей чем-то помочь?

\- Знаете, я думала, вы уже мертвы, - просто говорит она. Её задевает кто-то плечом, она коротко извиняется на языке, которого Рудольф не знает, и снова смотрит на него. Как будто ожидая какого-то оправдания тому, что он здесь стоит, живой, тянущий зубами её лакрицу.

\- Надеюсь, я вас не разочаровал тем, что ещё жив.

\- Нет, конечно, нет, - широко улыбается она.

Они снова молчат. Рудольф радуется, что здесь шумно и пёстро так, что разбегаются глаза, есть оправдание такому молчанию, нависшему над их грязным пластиковым столиком.

Вдруг шум немного затихает после пары криков торговцев, выходящих из-за прилавков и поднимающих головы. Взгляды прохожих, очереди, таких же вот стоящих у столиков покупателей поднимаются наверх.

У многих улиц городов, подобных этому, есть такой ритуал. Здания настолько огромные, что сложно представить их высоту, загораживают солнце почти весь год, но есть несколько дней, в которых на минуту, или две, или три, или больше, солнце проходит под таким углом, что лучи начинают попадать на землю.

Рудольф украдкой смотрит на Марию, и она тоже замирает, как и все здесь, хоть и она, и он, живя на не снившихся людям здесь высотах, никогда не испытывали нехватку солнечного света. Первые лучи вся улица встречает аплодисментами и радостным свистом, и они тоже аплодируют, переглядываясь между собой. Рудольфу немного неловко радоваться со всеми, он не заслужил этой радости, каждый день имея возможность любоваться рассветом в панорамном окне, но он ведь не может показать это перед Марией, и поэтому улыбается.

Но его улыбка скоро перерастает в совсем искреннюю, пусть и инстинктивно эмпатичную, но искреннюю. Все люди на этой узкой-узкой улице, все лоскутно-разные, вдруг сшились во что-то единое, подставляя лица лучам мимолётного солнца. Впервые в жизни Рудольф понимает, как солнце на самом деле быстро уходит, быстро двигается, перебирая стёкла окон, скользя по навесам палаток, прихватывая за нос вон того замершего ребёнка и тут же скрываясь. Возможно, на целый год.

Улица тихо вздыхает и возвращается к своим обычным делам. Продавцы возвращаются за прилавки, прохожие идут, куда шли, а дети продолжают плакать и канючить сладости.

Мария и Рудольф смотрят друг на друга и снова молчат, задумавшись каждый о своём. Ей, наверное, тоже неловко, как было ему только что. Она ведь думает, что Рудольф живёт где-то здесь, что он редко видит солнце, а она...

\- Знаете, я ведь не знаю этого языка. На котором здесь все говорят, - неожиданно для самого себя говорит Рудольф.

\- Как? - удивляется она, - Вы же здесь живёте.

\- Вот так, - смешно пожимает он плечами, - Я говорю только на высоком немецком. Так уж мне в голову вложили программу.

\- Я на местном тоже плохо говорю, я же, - Мария мнётся немного, как будто ей это стыдно признавать, - баронесса. Но я часто сбегаю и гуляю по городу, так что уже набралась этого… венского.

“Венский” - это, конечно, неправильное название. Тут дело не в месте, Рудольф тоже ведь живёт в Вене, тут вопрос положения в обществе. Обычные горожане, те, которые радуются солнцу раз в год, говорят на смеси немецкого с французским, итальянским и ещё чёрт знает какими языками, пришедшими из разных уголков Империи. Официальный, высокий немецкий преподаётся в школах, и все его обязаны знать, но что поделать, если учителя сами тоже говорят на “венском”? Язык, который должен быть народу по-идее родным, становится почти что иностранным.

\- Научите меня?

\- Почему нет, - смеётся она, - Расскажу, что знаю. Давайте ещё встретимся, через неделю, может…

\- Здесь, - соглашается Рудольф.

\- Здесь, - повторяет она.

Рудольф не сказал бы, что чувствует себя в приподнятом настроении после этого разговора, но он что-то да чувствует, а это уже радующая редкость. Он рассматривает красивые с вырезанными серебряными узорами корешки книг на полках, которые подпирают медные статуэтки, блестящие своими острыми натёртыми краями. Тааффе курит у себя за столом, задумчиво выпуская клубы дыма.

\- Мне давно хотелось у вас спросить… Можно задать вам вопрос, ваше высочество?

Рудольф кивает. Книги - в основном классика, джентльменский набор любого культурного человека, но есть полки, посвящённые праву, политике, экономике, всё теории-теории, труды видных узкому кругу широких людей учёных.

\- Почему вы ещё не начали консервацию? Я не хочу вас торопить и давить на вас, но за меня это сделает время. Вам уже…

\- Тридцать один, - говорит за него Рудольф.

\- Тридцать один - замечательный возраст, чтобы остаться в нём навсегда.

Тут опять всё загорается этим невыносимым больничным светом с еле слышным электрическим потрескиванием. Рудольф не знает, куда от него деться, и смотрит на отбеленный в нём дым, рассеивающийся в продуманной системе вытяжек.

\- Мы ведь не умеем обращать старение, только его замедлять. А быть вечно сорокалетним… мне вот всегда сорок пять, и я не могу порекомендовать вам это чувство.

Рудольф не отвечает на его шутки и подходит к большому напольному глобусу. Он декоративный, ещё старый, или может быть сделанный под старину, с незатопленным восточным побережьем Америки. Там красуется толстая точка Нью-Йорка, неактуальная вот уже столько лет.

\- Что графиня Лариш рассказывала вам о Марии? - спрашивает Рудольф, задумчиво поворачивая гладкий, лакированный глобус. Санкт-Петербург - давно уже музей под водой. Венеция. Лондон. Может быть, конца света не предвидится, потому что он уже был? Остаётся только жить на постапокалиптических руинах, ушедших под поднявшийся океан.

\- Вы не можете спросить её сами, ваше высочество?

Рудольф постукивает по пустому внутри глобусу и отвечает: - Это не ваше дело. Я спросил вас.

\- Она учится ниже среднего, - неохотно начинает Тааффе, аккуратно смахивая пепел изящным пальчиком, - Придерживается либеральных… ну, вы понимаете, какие взгляды могут быть в семнадцать лет.

\- Она сказала, что ей нравится Рудольф, - улыбается он себе, - потому что он против войны и за права репликантов.

\- Ах,  _ поэтому _ она решила изнасиловать вашу копию-репликанта за деньги? - доносятся его слова до Рудольфа с насмешливым комнатным эхом, - Наша молодёжь вселяет в меня всё больше оптимизма.

\- Что ещё она вам рассказала? - он раздражённо пялится на разлинованный тетрадной клеткой океан. Или конец света начался, но ещё не закончился. Это медленная смерть, мир скучно и мучительно задыхается в духоте, и это агония может длиться ещё долго.

Тааффе дышит промышленным дымом, поднимающимся с окраин города за его спиной. Рудольф видит его аккуратные ногти, металлический перстень и тонкие приоткрытые губы.

\- Что юная баронесса Вечера суицидальна. Что она чудом поймала её за вскрытием вен и её таким же чудом спасли.

\- Она не сказала, почему Мария это сделала?

\- Господи, ваше высочество, - резко сдувает он дымку у своего лица и тушит сигарету, с силой воткнув её в пепельницу, - спросите это у самой графини. Или у баронессы Вечера, на худой конец.

Рудольф не отвечает. Признаться, он думает, посмел бы Тааффе так сказать его отцу, так вызывающе не ответить на прямой вопрос, так саркастично выдавить это “ваше высочество”, искривив свои правильные губки. Что он о себе возомнил, что он… боже.

\- Какие бы у неё ни были мотивы, - явно меняет тему Тааффе, Рудольф уже научился замечать, когда он так делает, по одной его восходящей интонации; понял ведь, что сказал что-то не то, хоть и бровью не повёл, - я бы на месте её родителей сейчас особенно волновался. С этой волной суицидов репликантов происходит и волна суицидов среди людей. Когда это во всех новостях, это влияет на тех, кто к этому склонен… - он бросает на Рудольфа взгляд из-под своих длинных ресниц. Здесь, в таком ярком правильном освещении, его глаза не бликуют, наоборот, видно, какие они на самом деле потухшие. - Я предлагал писать об этом меньше, но у нас же свобода прессы.

Рудольф, в принципе, понимает, почему Марию тошнит от этого лица. Его тоже немного подташнивает, особенно в такие моменты.

Может быть, не нашёл он тут ничего, в этом кабинете с тяжёлыми металлическими неоантичными колоннами и шахматной доской с вечно незаконченной партией непонятно кого с кем, а только ищет? Всё ищет, ищет в названиях на корешках книг да громоздких глобусах под белым офисно-операционным светом. Но что тут найдёшь? Что можно найти в этом красиво состаренном правильном личике и серых пустых-пустых глазах? Вчерашний день?

\- Кстати о прессе, - Тааффе принимает его молчание за сигнал к окончательному переходу к теме, на которую удобно говорить ему, - Вы ведь видели сегодня статью в “Винер Тагблатт”? О том, что глава партии, выступающей против производства репликантов, - сама репликантка? Она является её главой уже два года, а они только сейчас заметили! - Он усмехается и говорит как будто себе, но явно ему: - Типичные либеральные СМИ.

Рудольф подходит к нему и чуть касается ледяной стеклянной столешницы. От её гладкого холода что-то такое передаётся и в его голос, и он говорит: - Главред “Винер Тагблатт” - мой хороший друг. И вы это прекрасно знаете.

\- Бывший главред, - легко поправляет его Тааффе.

\- Нет, настоящий.

\- Герр Зепс? Ну да, бывший, - стеклянно честно смотрит он на застывшего в ступоре Рудольфа, - Вы забыли?

\- Что? - глупо откликается он.

\- Что он был арестован.

\- За что?

\- Мошенничество.

\- Мошенничество?!

Тааффе медленно немного отстраняется, и только тогда Рудольф понимает, как угрожающе нависает над ним. - Я не понимаю, - невинно говорит он, - как вы могли этого не знать…

\- Это ваших рук дело, - перебивает его Рудольф и, особо не думая, подаётся вперёд и поднимает руку, указывая на него, просто зло тыкая пальцем, ничего не имея в виду. Но в эту секунду Тааффе вздрагивает. Он это делает неосознанно, мгновенно, инстинктивно, его просто автоматически на еле заметное мгновение перекашивает в ожидании удара.

Рудольф отнимает руку. Выпрямляется и отходит на пару шагов. Конечно, это Тааффе сделал, это Тааффе арестовал Зепса, и в этом не может быть сомнений. Но дальше, после этого, после того как он дёрнулся, приготовившись получить пощёчину или быть схваченным за галстук, разговаривать уже бессмысленно.

Отец делает с ним это, да? Император. Это он может ударить его в расстроенных чувствах после плохих новостей или не слишком аккуратно сказанных слов. Какого хорошего человека вам записали в друзья молодости, герр министр-президент. Он относится к вам не лучше чем к одному из тысяч слуг, бегающих вокруг с серебряными подносами и белыми салфетками через руку. У вас, может быть, вместо подносов чёрные папочки с пафосными двуглавыми орлами, но как-то это сути не изменило.

Рудольф тешит себя мыслью, что уже одержал маленькую победу над отцом, когда просто ушёл из проклятого кабинета со старым глобусом. Остаётся только одержать победу большую, которой ему сейчас видится Зепс. Он думает, что делает это ради людей, запрокидывавших головы, чтобы увидеть солнце, пусть их глаза и начинали слезиться от яркого света. Его литературно заточенный мозг проводит красивую параллель с этим и правдой и свободой. Людям нужен Зепс, убеждает он себя, с его желтоватой и ошибающейся, но свободной “Винер Тагблатт”. Мария её тоже наверняка читает, кстати. Какие издания можно читать в семнадцать лет.

Он отказывается от очередной попойки к удивлению и бурному расстройству постоянных собутыльников, и идёт к матери, чудом оказавшейся в Вене, кажется, из-за какого-то важного бала/приёма, о котором он имеет более чем смутное представление.

За помпезными огромными дверями одного из залов мрачного Хофбурга - солнечная Греция. Яркое бирюзовое море стелется сверкающим полотном, сочнозелёные деревья, вгрызшиеся в каменистую землю, шелестят в солёном ветре. Белоснежные античные - настоящие античные, ни нео-, ни пост-, - статуи замерли, как будто готовые сорваться с места, ринуться вперёд, бросить диск, метнуть копьё, разбить сковавший их камень своими мощными мускулами. В их нахмуренных бровях, в их напряжённых позах, в их идеальных холодных телах было что-то давящее на сердце и разум. Рудольф никогда не мог смотреть на них слишком долго, у него всегда начинала болеть голова.

За лёгкой танцующей в морском бризе тканью навеса что-то механически шумит.

\- Мама? - говорит Рудольф.

Солнце отбеливает и так белоснежный храм, стоящий поблизости, колонны в портике сияют своей математической точностью.

Рудольф отворачивается от него и касается плотной ткани, проводит по ней рукой, но не решается отдёрнуть. По очертаниям, открывающимся играющим занавесью ветром, можно понять, что так шумит беговая дорожка. Ноги быстро шагают по движущейся ленте. Топ-топ-топ.

\- Это Рудольф.

Шум чуть затихает, но не прекращается. Ноги начинают бежать чуть медленнее. - Да?

Он так давно не слышал её голос. Он так давно её не видел. Чувство вины тут же колет его острым гравием в ботинке за то, что он пришёл сюда не просто чтобы её увидеть, а чтобы попросить её, воспользоваться, эгоистично занять её время.

\- Я рад, что ты приехала.

Ноги идут по ленте. Дорожка шумит. Где-то вдалеке слышен прибой, маятником ударяющийся о берег.

\- Ты что-то хотел?

Рудольф не знает, что ответить, и просто ждёт её второй фразы. Каждый раз, когда он с ней говорит, он живёт между её репликами, не надеясь вставить что-то от себя в её историю.

\- Просто скажи, что это, Рудольф. Пожалей своё и моё время.

Шум прибоя исчезает. Неожиданно осознаёшь, каким он, оказывается, был громким. Рудольф смотрит на горизонт и видит, что моря нет. Маленькие рваные белоснежные облака на светлом прозрачном небе исчезают одно за другим. Она выключает программу.

\- Мой друг, герр Зепс…

Исчезают и прекращают шелестеть деревья. Статуи обтёсываются полигонной сеткой и тоже бьются на зеркала, начавшие резать реальность своими острыми выезжающими углами.

\- Дай угадаю, дорогой, - мягко говорит она, - Он в тюрьме. И мне теперь нужно поговорить с твоим отцом, чтобы его оттуда выпустили.

Зал превращается в то, чем он является на самом деле, - голокомнату. Всё вокруг дробится на обманывающий зрение набор зеркальных поверхностей, положение которых теперь кажется случайным. Она переливается кристаллообразными гранями и жужжит, складываясь внутрь самой себя. Рудольф тут же в ней теряется, видя одного себя повсюду, натыкаясь на осколки неба, отражающиеся на земле, и на пару пугающих лиц статуй, развёрнутых на квадратные плоскости. Понять в складывающейся мешанине зеркал, где его мать, уже невозможно, и он говорит наугад, какому-то из своих многочисленных искажённых отражений:

\- Он невиновен.

Она вздыхает. - Ты уже не мальчик, Рудольф. Ты знаешь, что невиновные могут попасть в тюрьму. Особенно у нас.

Теперь здесь остаётся только он, только тысячи и тысячи его отражений подо всеми возможными углами, и так, наверное, выглядит ад, потому что Рудольфу не нравится смотреть на себя в зеркало. Он пытается спрятать глаза от своего же взгляда, но здесь некуда от него деться, потому что даже если смотреть на свои ботинки, можно увидеть своё глупое лицо, отражающееся в гладком полу.

\- Я не хочу говорить об общем. - У него начинает кружиться голова, и он закрывает глаза. - Просто помоги мне, пожалуйста.

Он стоит так немного, с закрытыми глазами, как будто в детской игре, но тут чувствует, как она кладёт ему руку на плечо. Рудольф берёт холодную тонкую ладонь, разворачивается, видит её и тут же вспоминает, почему так редко с ней встречается. Потому что он её ненавидит.

Она улыбается ему своей безупречной улыбкой с отливающими фарфором белоснежными зубами. Улыбка тянет её сопротивляющееся белоснежное лицо и рисует только пару дозволенных морщин у глаз. - Прости, я не смогу тебе ничем помочь, - говорит она, отнимая руку, - Я не хочу ничего просить у твоего отца.

Она, в отличие от него, проходила через консервацию, замораживание в одном возрасте, вечная молодость или вечная старость, смотря когда вы начали. И начала она уже очень, очень давно. Говорят, вместо положенной одной процедуры в год она делает их в два раза больше, но Рудольф готов поверить в то, что она ложится на операционный стол каждый месяц.

Он понимающе кивает. Плоскости складываются в стены, и теперь это просто большой квадратный зеркальный зал. Бесконечное количество таких же залов выстраивается ровными рядами сразу за его пределами. Посередине сиротливо стоит одинокая беговая дорожка.

\- Это всё? Только… как было имя твоего друга?

\- Зепс.

\- Только Зепс?

Застывание организма в одном возрасте, бесконечные облучения и замены органов не могут быть полезными. Но с очевидными результатами не поспоришь. Сколько ей лет? Недавно же праздновали юбилей… ах да. Сто пятьдесят пять.

\- Только Зепс.

Теперь уже она кивает, и тоже понимающе.

Рудольф не может с ней разговаривать. Рудольф отчаянно не хочет… так. Рудольф не хочет консервироваться в античных голокомнатах, Рудольф не хочет знать, что невиновные могут попасть в тюрьму особенно у нас и вечно бежать от окружающего ужаса по беговой дорожке. Рудольф идёт к отцу, изо всех сил пытаясь на что-то надеяться.

Перед ещё более помпезными ещё более огромными дверями ему говорят, что император освободится через неделю и четыре дня. Рудольф этого ожидал, и поэтому вежливо игнорирует эту информацию, настойчиво проходя мимо.

\- Можно нам поговорить наедине, - говорит он, выпустив весь набранный глубоким вдохом воздух в лёгкие.

Люди, тут же начиная шептаться и строить свои теории о теме предстоящего разговора, быстро растворяются в дверях, захлопывающихся с оглушающим эхом. У огромного длинного стола с горами бумаг, очень хорошо организованными, но горами, остаются стоять два секретаря.

\- Наедине, - наудачу повторяет Рудольф.

Они не двигаются с места и даже не моргают, продолжив стоять, вытянувшись по струнке. В руках у каждого по папочке. В глазах пусто-пусто, ещё хуже, чем у Тааффе. Ладно.

Рудольф делает шаг вперёд. Трон за столом на возвышении, чтобы императора было видно за стопками бумаги. Он большой, громоздкий, и как бы не старались дизайнеры, отец всё равно на нём теряется. Его заросшие морщинами глаза устало смотрят на Рудольфа.

\- Ты мешаешь мне работать, - без капли раздражения говорит он.

\- Я постараюсь быстро, - беззубо язвит Рудольф, - Мой друг, герр Зепс…

\- Зепс? - Эхо здесь просто невыносимое. Не помогает то, что стен не видно, они теряются где-то в темноте за постантичными колоннами, поэтому зал кажется безграничным. Рудольф поёживается. Он ненавидит этот зал. - Кто это?

\- Он был главным редактором “Винер Тагблатт”...

\- “Винер Тагблатт”? Подожди.

До того, как Рудольф успевает ответить, отец подзывает к себе одного из секретарей. Он ловко вскакивает на возвышение, в секунду преодолев ступени, и тут же что-то шепчет ему на ухо.

Отец прерывает его, отгоняет от себя, и смотрит на Рудольфа. - Ты пойдёшь на приём послезавтра?

Секретарь замирает на своём изначальном месте. Его чёрный костюм сливается с темнотой вокруг, а длинное белое в цвет воротничка лицо выхватывается ярким светом. У Рудольфа от него мурашки по коже, и он сосредотачивается на отце.

\- Я не вижу, какое это…

\- Должен пойти. Приезжает этот, Эдди. В Англии сейчас неспокойно. Надо бы их немного… - отец делает это движение рукой, знаете, как будто гладя невидимый шар, туда-сюда, и щурит один глаз, почти подмигивая.

\- Извините, но я говорю о…

\- О чём?

Его лысина блестит в этом оранжевом свете, спускающемся откуда-то с потолка. 

\- О Зепсе.

\- Зепсе? - крякает он, - Кто это?

\- Его арестовали за мошенничество, - говорит Рудольф громче, чем от себя ожидал, - но он не…

\- Он мошенник?

\- Он мой друг.

\- Мошенник?

\- Конечно, нет!

\- Не злись, - сухо посмеивается отец, - Я же не знаю, с кем сейчас модно водиться. Вдруг с мошенниками? Но Эдди, Эдди же был твоим другом. Вы с ним любили того, - щёлкает он себя по шее где-то за большими бакенбардами, - Ты с ним поговори. Чтоб никаких… - трясёт он пальцем, - сепаратистов там…

\- Хорошо, я, - Рудольф трёт лицо. Тут ужасающе тихо. Две живых тонких статуэтки в костюмах безразлично смотрят на него своими плоскими глазами сразу с двух сторон. Кипы бумаг строятся перед ним, и слева, и справа, уходя в темноту, теперь, когда он их разглядел, они как будто перешли в наступление вместо пассивной защиты трона и начали окружение, внушая страх своей огромной массой. - Я с ним поговорю. Но мне нужно, чтобы пересмотрели дело Зепса, он невиновен…

\- Какое дело?

\- Зепса. Моего друга. Редактора “Винер Тагблатт”.

Отец машет рукой. - Не сыпь этими именами и названиями, я ничего в этом не понимаю. Лучше скажи, - кивает он на секретаря, - нравятся?

Рудольф не отвечает. Это невозможно.

\- Последняя модель, - гордо говорит отец.

Последняя модель? Он опять всё путает. Это замершее в исполнительной подобострастности уродство не может быть последней моделью.

\- Двенадцатая, - продолжает он.

Тааффе - одиннадцатая. И Рудольф до этого думал, что он самого современного на данный момент поколения, но если это…

\- Не может такого быть, - говорит Рудольф, - Они же совсем… - морщится он, - коматозные.

\- Правильно, - отвечает отец, - Так и надо.

Зрачок секретаря бликует страшным оранжевым огоньком, на его лице ничего не написано, пустой лист, прижатый сверху пресс-папье зализанных волос. 

\- Умных делать мы уже научились, - обстоятельно говорит он, - и эти будут поумнее нас с тобой точно. Но главное ведь, чтобы они были не только умными, но и знали своё место.

Рудольф не может больше находиться здесь, в этом жёлтом свете, еле защищающем от стоящей за колоннами темноты, он не может больше чувствовать на себе эти внимательные взгляды четырёх стеклянных глаз и двух всё равно что стеклянных, замененных уже столько раз за его сто шестьдесят два года.

\- До свидания, отец.

\- Постой. Что ты хотел-то?

Рудольф останавливается. - Чтобы Зепса освободили из тюрьмы.

Отец щурится, чешет бороду. - Хороший человек?

Не то чтобы хороший, думает Рудольф. Но в сравнении святой. - Да.

\- Ну, объясни им, - трясёт он рукой в сторону репликантов, - Освободят.

Но эти, эти действительно были последнего поколения. Им ничего не пришлось объяснять. - Герр Зепс вышел из-под стражи три минуты назад, ваше высочество, - звучит бесцветный голос второй, девушки, чуть наклонившейся к нему, говоря как будто по секрету.

\- Спасибо, - кивает ей Рудольф и уходит, не обращая внимания на последовавший низкий реверанс.

Рудольф думает, что зайдёт к Зепсу позже, ещё успеется, думает он, но видит новости и на следующий же день спешит по полу-потайным ходам в его квартиру, разместившуюся где-то в середине одной из средних высоток. Там его с порога встречает суматоха отъезда. Жена собирает чемоданы и виновато улыбается.

\- Ты уезжаешь, - разочарование копошится в его голосе, но Рудольф с надеждой продолжает: - Из Вены?

\- Из страны, - качает головой Зепс.

Их кухня маленькая, но светлая, с дурацкими сувенирами и плохими душевными фотографиями в потёртых рамочках. Ещё не успели снять.

\- Мне очень жаль, что произошло с тобой…

\- Спасибо, - говорит Зепс, и это весомое спасибо, вот этим тяжёлым добрым чайником на плите весомое, оно за всё. Рудольф замолкает, глаза что-то покалывает изнутри. - Что вытащили меня. Это ведь вы за меня попросили… спасибо.

\- “Винер Тагблатт” будет уже не тем без тебя, - тихо говорит он.

Зепс молчит. Рядом неповторимо жужжит пузатый холодильник, а за окном - двигатели пролетающих где-то выше машин.

\- Ты уверен, что хочешь уехать?

\- Меня уже не оставят в покое. Раз взялись… - В нём сквозит такое острое смирение, что Рудольф вдруг понимает, что не хочет его видеть. Что зря пришёл. Ему враз до смерти надоедают фарфоровые кошки на полках, горшки с цветами на подоконнике и бежевые обои на стенах. - И вся редакция под ударом. И семья моя, - он смотрит в коридор, где только что крутилась его жена, - тоже.

Рудольф отчаянно борется с собой за то, чтобы перестать его в чём-то обвинять. Он не хочет видеть своих близких в тюрьме, он не хочет сам сидеть в тюрьме, конечно, всё понятно, но… это ведь не только об этом, да? Рудольф смотрит на него, на его модную бороду и легко забываемые глаза.

\- Да и, - машет рукой Зепс, - Столько… радости вылилось на меня за это время. Радости, что меня хотят посадить. Столько “есть за что”. И когда я вышел, это нападение на редакцию…

\- Это явно были нанятые Тааффе люди, - перебивает его Рудольф, - Это не настоящие…

\- Какая разница? - тяжело вздыхает Зепс. - Я уже не могу здесь жить, ваше высочество, - смотрит он ему в глаза, прямо, честно, мужественно сжимая губы, - И то, что я здесь, только потому что вы лично заступились… Никакая поддержка, никакие поручительства, ничего не сработало, только ваше слово, - это тоже не утешает. Я давно об этом думал, чтобы бросить всё и уехать. Вы знаете. Это, драматично звучит, да, но это была последняя капля.

Зепс встаёт, облокотившись на потрещавший стол и скрипнув по полу ножками стула.

\- Я не вижу смысла оставаться здесь, - заключает он мрачно, но Рудольф чувствует, что облегчённо, что “наконец-то” звучит в каждом его слове.

\- Я тоже, - отвечает Рудольф.

\- Вы будущее Империи, - хлопает он его по плечу, - Может, у вас что-нибудь да выйдет.

Рудольф не хочет, чтобы у Империи было будущее. Он не видит смысла в том, чтобы “здесь” оставалось.

Рудольф уже давно понял, что у него ничего не выйдет. И он когда-нибудь начнёт консервацию. И ему когда-нибудь будет больше ста лет. И он будет сидеть на заваленном бумагами троне в окружении какого-нибудь двадцатого поколения репликантов, ловящих каждое его бессвязное слово.

Он ясно видит эту картину в пузырьках, поднимающихся со дна бокала и лопающихся на поверхности. Он не знает, какой это по счёту бокал шампанского, но если учесть, что с каждым последующим они становятся всё отвратительнее, то он выпил их уже очень много.

Всё двадцатое поколение будет смахивать на Тааффе, пьяно усмехается он про себя, видя его в толпе. Всё-таки какой хороший дизайн - грех не использовать. Тааффе смеётся над шуткой американского посла и отвечает что-то несомненно не менее остроумное, очаровательно улыбаясь. Это он вытравил Зепса из страны. Это он готов проходиться дустом по всей Империи ещё и ещё, хотя после него остаются одни тараканы. Он загородил солнце гигантскими офисными центрами; он не хочет понимать языка, на котором действительно говорят в Вене; какой же он красивый.

Рудольф отворачивается. Вокруг ткани платьев, бабочки галстуков, перья шляпок, и когда он успел опьянеть от проклятого шампанского, его тошнит от него, и он берёт ещё один бокал. А вдруг туда что-то подмешали, знаете, такое возможно, это такая диверсия, собрать весь бомонд, добавить в шампанское наркотики и посмотреть, как они будут себя вести. Хотя это было бы весьма бессмысленно: ничего бы не изменилось.

Рудольфу приходит в голову мысль, что Мария может быть здесь. Её семью легко могли пригласить… Что если он её встретит? Он может открыть ей секрет, что это всё время был он, настоящий, она должна очень удивиться и обрадоваться. Хотя может лучше потом? Рудольф скажет ей какую-нибудь фразу сейчас, а через дня четыре, когда они встретятся снова, как-нибудь её повторит, и она всё поймёт, как в кино. Будет неловко если не поймёт, правда. И главное самому не забыть фразу. И чтобы эта фраза ещё и была красивой, интересной, нужно… Боже, легче будет сказать сегодня.

Рудольф не знает, это сам приём или уже менее официальная часть после. Почему-то все курят. Он кашляет от терпкого дыма и безуспешно отгоняет от себя его вездесущие клубы. Каблуки туфель, шёлк перчаток, мундштуки сигарет, жемчуг бус. С ним ещё кто-то разговаривает, но Рудольф абсолютно их не слышит, обращая внимание только на громкий смех больших компаний и резкий звон бокалов. Голые плечи, прилизанные волосы, длинные острые ногти. Рудольф наугад двигается сквозь толпу. Щиколотки ног, приоткрытые губы, блестящие глаза.

\- Рудольф! - слышит он, сильно вздрагивает и лихорадочно смотрит, кто его позвал. - Рудольф, - изгибаются алые губы, - как хорошо, что ты пришёл.

Бриллианты горят у Лариш на броши, и Рудольф щурится от их света.

\- Так давно тебя не видела, - встаёт она с дивана, подходит к нему, вынимая из зубов мундштук и выпуская обильный дым. С ней сразу несколько мужчин, и Рудольф готов поспорить, что у половины из них в этом дурном полумраке зрачки бликуют жёлтой фольгой. - Где ты пропадал?

\- Вытащил Зепса из тюрьмы, - ляпает Рудольф первое, что вспомнил.

\- Ну все так и поняли, что это был ты, - улыбается она, обнажая свои белые зубы. - Он мне жаловался, - насмешливо кивает она в сторону одного из своих спутников, оставшегося на диване в уже чуть расстёгнутой рубашке. Накуренная дымовая завеса стоит промышленным смогом, Рудольф еле видит его лицо.

\- Почему?

\- Это он хотел его посадить, - объясняет Лариш.

\- А кто это?

\- Один гендиректор. В “Винер Тагблатт” были статьи про противозаконную деятельность его компании, ему это не нравилось, - говорит она, беря его под локоть и уводя куда-то, наверное, в более укромное место, - Он класса Баллимот, кстати. Мой любимый класс.

В просторном укромном месте действительно более тихо, правда, тоже накурено, но уже не табаком. Рудольф превосходно знает чем, но предпочитает не внюхиваться. Сидящие на разбросанных по большому залу креслах заинтересованно разглядывают высокий потолок, стоящий на тонких колоннах.

\- Не понимаю людей, которые любят Грюйер. - Лариш зажигает новую сигарету, отбросив старую на мраморный пол. Искры прыгают по нему пару секунд, разбегаясь в разные стороны. - Они такие скучные. Забавно, что они все поголовно любят Гейне, да, но их вкусы в музыке ужасны, а… Ты что-то хотел спросить?

Рудольф вздыхает и трёт глаза: - Нет, я просто что-то протрезвел.

Они смеются, и весёлые крики в соседних помещениях звучат эхом в этом зале.

\- Нет, на самом деле, - начинает он, - я вроде хотел спросить о Марии Вечера. Просто…

\- Ах да, ты же её знаешь, - ахает она и делает короткую затяжку, как будто для храбрости, - Жалко, да. Но ты не волнуйся, - кладёт она ему руку на плечо и немного трясёт, заглядывая в глаза. Рудольф чувствует, как что-то заворачивается в холодный узел у него в животе, но ещё не понимает, почему. - Она не мучилась. Да и давно уже было понятно, что...

\- О чём ты? - выдыхает он.

Кто-то из сидящих в креслах начинает истерически смеяться. Из его рта течёт белая слюна, капая на бабочку. Рудольф подносит руку к своему рту, потому что его сейчас начнёт тошнить.

\- Она умерла, Рудольф. Ты не знал? О боже.

Рудольфа сгибает пополам, и он хватается за кожаную спинку кресла. - Когда? - хрипит он.

\- Вчера, - звучит её голос откуда-то сверху, с высокого потолка, сразу эхом, без реально произнесённого слова. - Она совершила самоубийство.

Узоры на полу поворачиваются против часовой стрелки, как вентиль, закрывающий доступ воздуха ему в лёгкие. Темнота сгущается у него в глазах, придя откуда-то из-за колонн, поднимаясь, как ком из живота, Рудольф задыхается и кашляет, смотря на модные туфли на небольшом каблучке.

Кто-то рядом смеётся, смеётся, смеётся в наркотическом трансе, и его смех умножается на четыре стены плюс сводчатый потолок, и это невозможно, невозможно, Рудольф закрывает уши. Пол холодный, ледяной, обжигает поначалу, но потом привыкаешь, зато он неподвижный, за него очень удобно ухватиться, как за единственную здесь опору.

\- Я видел её совсем недавно, - шепчет Рудольф, - Она хотела встретиться через неделю.

\- Иногда могло показаться, что она в порядке, - вздыхает Лариш.

А теперь тихо. Где-то за толстыми стенами играет музыка. Где-то смеются и громко стонут.

\- Но почему? - поднимает на неё взгляд Рудольф, и её лицо заволочено плотным белым дымом. Она выдыхает, и там, за этой завесой, её лицо оказывается состарившимся, опустившим уголки глаз, пустившим седые корни в яркие искусственно рыжие волосы.

\- У неё были свои причины, Рудольф. О которых ты ничего не можешь знать. Она была… сложным человеком.

\- Расскажи мне, - поднимается он.

\- Там не было ничего романтичного. У неё были депрессивные периоды, истерики, сложные отношения с матерью... И я обещала семье никому об этом не рассказывать. Даже о том, что это суицид, хотя это и так очевидно, что держать в секрете... - Рудольф стоит рефлекторно, не особенно понимая, как. - Все знали, что она была на грани.

\- Знали, но ничего не сделали?! - раздражается он, и голова отвечает ему прижавшей лоб болью.

\- Родители не хотели вести её к психологу. Боялись ещё большей огласки и ярлыка сумасшедшей дочери.

\- Надеюсь, теперь они довольны.

\- Не говори так. Её мать безутешна. - Лариш тушит очередную сигарету ногой. - Она тебе нравилась, да?

\- Не так, - трясёт он головой. Она шумит рябью на пузатом стеклянном экране. - Мне хотелось понять её. И помочь.

\- Мне жаль. Что тебе не удалось это сделать. Кто знает... - обрывается фраза, но она уже достаточно закончена. Голос Лариш искренне еле заметно подрагивает, как будто мелкими помехами, а глаза такие глубокие-глубокие, что Рудольф не чувствует в себе силы сказать хоть слово. Он ведь действительно не знал Марию. Он видел её два страшно коротких раза, он не вытаскивал её из окровавленной ванны, он не имеет права на эту историю и на показушную скорбь с заломами рук и обвинениями.

Там была ванна. Белая керамическая ванна была наполнена кровью до краёв, тёмной и густой, она чуть плескалась о бортики, идя еле заметной рябью. Из неё появилось белоснежное лицо, распахнуло свои бирюзовые глаза с белыми ресницами и безжизненно улыбнулось. Он поднялся из крови, сел: его каменная кожа вырезалась из красной поверхности, его волосы остались белыми и сухими, сложившись в замершие волны. Он процитировал что-то из Блейка про ангелов, намеренно по-умному переврав текст. “Да заткнись ты нахуй,” - ответил ему Рудольф, откуда-то зная венский.

Но Рудольф на следующий день этого уже не помнит, он помнит только сам вид мраморного ангела, поднявшегося из алой крови, он помнит его нечеловечески рассеянный взгляд, выточенное лицо и голос, смоделированный специально для чтения поэзии. Рудольф думает об этом, когда натыкается на стену там, где её до этого не было. Его полу-потайной ход из Хофбурга оказывается наглухо замурован.

Он отчего-то сразу понимает, что так будет со всеми подобным ходами, о которых он знает, и поэтому растеряно бредёт обратно по плохо освещённым коридорам. В одном из них он впервые видит, как кто-то стоит, рассматривая картину, висящую на стене. Он отчего-то уже знает, кто это, и заворожённо подходит, почему-то намеренно ступая тихо, как будто не решаясь его потревожить.

\- Решил здесь осмотреться до того, как тут всё переделают, - поворачивается к нему Тааффе и дружелюбно улыбается, как будто они встретились в таком очевидном месте, - Никогда здесь не был. А это ведь старая галерея, здесь много хороших картин.

\- Что здесь будет?

\- Я не знаю, я не занимаюсь подобными вещами, - отвечает он, - Знаете, что ещё примечательно в этом месте? Тут нет прослушки. Большая редкость.

Рудольф смотрит на стоящую рядом статую. Его завораживают переливы её тяжёлой замершей в полёте каменной ткани.

\- Значит, одно можно сказать точно, про то, что здесь будет, - говорит Рудольф, - здесь будет прослушка.

Тааффе усмехается, необычно по-грустному, и всё смотрит на картину. Там крупными смелыми мазками вырисована девушка со страшными большими глазами, сидящая на кровати, скрестив перед собой руки. За ней стоит мрачная бесформенная тень. Рудольф чувствует себя неспокойно под её взглядом, но всё равно не может оторваться.

\- Мария умерла, - говорит он, как будто сообщая это картине.

\- Да, я знаю, - безучастно звучит Тааффе, - Приношу свои соболезнования.

\- Мне-то что их приносить, - шепчет Рудольф, - я её едва знал.

\- Но вам было не всё равно.

В плохом свете Рудольф еле находит покрытую пылью табличку с названием картины, “Созревание”. Надо же. А он всегда ходил мимо и не обращал внимания.

\- Я был прав, кстати, - поворачивается к нему Тааффе. Его глаз снова бликует, но Рудольф уже не прячет взгляд, смотря прямо в его плоский звериный зрачок. - Самоубийства репликантов были вызваны браком. Можете прочитать это во всех новостных изданиях, об этом сообщили даже в “Винер Тагблатт”. - Он снова смотрит на картину, но явно уже не разглядывая, а так, чтобы отвернуться. - Было высокомерно с вашей стороны полагать, что вы знаете репликантов лучше, - улыбается, вот теперь по-настоящему грустно улыбается, - самого репликанта. Я знаю, что мы не созданы для саморазрушения.

Рудольф неловко хмыкает: - Повезло.

Старые жёлтые лампочки гудят неимоверно громко, но их заглушает огромная пустота бесконечных коридоров, которые простираются отсюда на немыслимые количества километров. Их тишина настолько звонкая, что шум ламп почти не слышен.

\- Вы когда-нибудь задумывались, могут ли животные совершать самоубийства? - говорит Тааффе, не предполагая ответа, - Ведь все случаи, когда происходило что-то подобное, позже опровергались другими рациональными причинами. Нельзя осознанно пойти на суицид, не понимая ценность своей жизни.

Рудольф смотрит на него, на его правильный профиль с прямым носом и выдающимся подбородком. Он говорит смертельно спокойно, с бегущим по спине холодком отстранённой иронии.

\- Я чувствую себя очень холодно по отношению к тому факту, что моя жизнь находится в руках другого человека, - продолжает он медленно, - Я знаю, что если император пожелает, я уйду со своего поста, и моё сердце тут же остановится. Я знаю, что это будет безболезненно - мне так сказали. Я рухну на пол, и меня поспешат убрать, чтобы мои дорогостоящие органы можно было повторно использовать в других репликантах; надеюсь, они не будут трогать лёгкие - я слишком много курил.

Рудольф замечает, что задержал дыхание. Теперь он боится громко вдохнуть.

\- Я знаю, что это у всех нас. Что нас невозможно заставить чувствовать себя униженными, например. В отличие от вас. Для вас это… Самоубийство как единственный способ спасения. Когда жизнь невыносима. Мы, как животные, не знаем, что такое “невыносимая жизнь”.

Он смотрит на него. Стоит близко. 

\- Самоубийство - это ваша уникальная человеческая ценность, - кладёт он ему руку на грудь, как будто бы любопытно пытаясь нащупать, где там бьётся сердечко, малодушно замирая через каждые два удара. - Это общечеловеческий курс. Вы ведь понимаете, что мы вас заменим. Медленно, но заменим. Вы специально нас для этого создали. - Тааффе заботливо приглаживает лацкан его кожаного пальто. Можно рассмотреть каждую реалистичную морщинку на его правильном лице, разглядеть каждую ресничку над его серыми, но сейчас ослепительно яркими глазами. Что там Рудольф в них искал? Вчерашний день? Это до холодного пота страшно, но он видит там день завтрашний. - Вы же знаете, что, несмотря на дороговизну, объёмы производства репликантов постоянно возрастают? Это спрос, порождающий предложение. Людям не нужны люди. Людям нужны мы.   
Рудольф ухает в ужас его слов, звучащих безразличным, ледяным приговором. Там, в их темноте, он снова увидел своего ангела. Романтично блестящие чёрные крылья заботливо укрыли его в шёлковопростынной ночи, белёсые губы прошептали что-то бессмысленно красивое. Рудольф целовал его ладонь в бархатной перчатке, механически проводящую по его щеке. Его полые внутри голубые глаза как всегда светились электрическим огнём, а математически верное лицо выражало едва уловимую насмешку. Только сейчас понял, кто я, да? Такой до безумия правильной может быть только смерть.

Его тонкая фарфоровая шея ничем не пахла и на вкус была никакая, его губы были сухие, как бумага, но Рудольф всё равно его к себе прижимал, крепко обнимая за тонкие плечи. Это было так же логично, как сам ангел, подчинённый безупречно отлитым в стали алгоритмам: смерть пришла антично-замершей и с лицом идеального политика. Он не притворялся, что ему нужно дышать, и не моргнул ни разу, всю ночь следя за Рудольфом своим сосредоточенно-рассеянным машинным взглядом, пока он льнул к нему, опуская пальцы в мягкие волны белоснежных волос. Они струились радиоактивным снегом, падающим с неба на умерший город с рухнувшими на землю зелёными крылатыми статуями.

Роскошный рассвет занимается в панорамном окне, пуская вытянутые тени по просторной спальне. Рудольф смотрит на него, закутавшись в одеяло, как обычно делал. Ему нравятся яркие краски в безграничном небе и играющий ими заводской дым с окраин. Где-то рядом раздаётся звон железных прутьев клетки, по которым любопытно стучат пальчиком, рассматривая летающую в ней птицу.

\- Нравится? - спрашивает Рудольф.

\- Это ведь настоящая? Не каждый день видишь настоящих птиц, - усмехается Тааффе, улыбаясь маленькой юркой птичке, уже летающей из стороны в сторону, быстро-быстро хлопая крыльями. Она чирикает ему что-то, на что он по-доброму наклоняет голову, умиляясь и как будто бы пытаясь понять, что она ему сказала. - Но я не люблю животных. - Тёплый солнечный свет скользит по простыне, по цветам, по канделябрам и по нему, по его неизменному костюму, бликуя в дорогой заколке для галстука. - Это из-за отсутствия эмпатии, я думаю. - Он водит пальцем по медным прутьям, как-то угрожающе, так, что Рудольфу хочется вскочить с кровати и отогнать его от любимой птицы, ничего не подозревающей и беззаботно прыгающей на своей жёрдочке, смотря на возвышающегося над ней Тааффе своими умненькими бусинами-глазами. Но вместо этого Рудольф заворожённо смотрит на его плавные движения, уверенную осанку и спокойное красивое лицо. - Я уверен, что смог бы убить её своими руками, просто так, чтобы посмотреть, как быстро она умрёт, если медленно скручивать ей шею, ничего при этом не почувстовав. - Тааффе смотрит на него, сначала серьёзно, пробираясь взглядом сразу до костей, но тут же лукаво сощурив глазки: - Не знаю, это потому что я репликант, или потому что я политик.

Тихо. Рудольф однажды попросил убрать здесь шумоизоляцию, после чего на него посмотрели, как на сумасшедшего, и сказали, что это, к сожалению, невозможно, ваше высочество. Так что там, уровнями ниже, гудят машины, гремит реклама, живут люди, но он слышит только мягкое постукивание каблуков начищенных ботинок по лакированному паркету.

\- Видели репликантов нового поколения? - говорит Рудольф, поджимая под себя ноги.

\- Двенадцатого? Нет, ещё нет.

\- А я вот видел.

\- И какие они? - спрашивает Тааффе искренне, стоя перед ним, очерчиваясь контуром восходящего за его спиной солнца.

Рудольф с секунду медлит с ответом. - Очень умные.

Тааффе понимающе улыбается и чуть кивает, грустно медленно моргнув. - Что-нибудь ещё, ваше высочество?

\- Можете организовать мне поездку на завод в Швейцарии? Я хочу узнать больше о том браке. Вы же знаете, я… воспринял эту историю близко к сердцу.

Тааффе поднимает брови и снова кивает, уже учтиво, тут же склонившись в поклоне.

Рудольф думает, что он всё понял.

Там, в мёртвых горах, ничего не изменилось. Конечно, так и должно быть: тут уже ничего не меняется, застыв в вечной ядовитой зиме, порождающей на свет новых очень умных людей. Снежинок сейчас нет, жалко, но горы всё так же огромны и небо всё так же серо, без единой помехи на его идеальном полотне. 

Рудольф снимает маску. Она так удовлетворительно пшикает, легко ложась в руку. С первым же вдохом он закашливается и садится на землю, в холодный жёсткий снег. Глаза начинают едко слезиться. Он смотрит на бесконечную пустую белую землю и закоченевшие ледяные вершины. Дышать становится всё труднее.


End file.
